Life is strange
center Während Dontnod noch fleißig an der Fortsetzung zu Life is Strange arbeitet, verkürzt uns das US-amerikanische Studio Deck Nine Games die Wartezeit mit dem Prequel Life Is Strange: Before the Storm. Die erste Episode namens Erwacht ist am 31. August erschienen und fügt sich trotz der fremden Federn überraschend gut in das Universium ein. Worum geht's? 300px|thumb|right|Chloe erwacht nach einer seltsamen NachtBefore the Storm spielt ungefähr drei Jahre vor Life Is Strange und füllt einige der Lücken, die im Originaltitel geöffnet wurden. Wir erfahren, was in Chloes Leben passiert ist, nachdem Max weggezogen ist und der Kontakt zwischen den beiden langsam aber sicher abbrach: Chloes Mutter ist frisch mit dem unsympathischen David Madsen zusammen, Chloes Leistungen in der Higschool werden immer mehr zum Problem und zu ihren Mitschülern findet sie bis auf wenige Ausnahmen keinen Draht. Das ändert sich eines Tages völlig abrupt, als sich Chloe bei einem Rockkonzert mal wieder in eine brenzlige Situation manövriert und überraschend von der beliebten Rachel Amber gerettet wird. Auch Rachel kennen wir schon allzu gut aus Life Is Strange, aber dazu soll an dieser Stelle nicht gespoilert werden. Jedenfalls entwickelt sich zwischen den beiden schnell ein besonderes Band, was bei Schülerinnen à la Victoria Chase auf Unverständnis und Ablehnung stößt. Das interessiert allerdings weder Chloe noch Rachel, doch bald müssen die beiden mit ganz anderen Problemen kämpfen. Ein spontaner Ausflug während der Schulzeit führt zu Tränen, einem von Chloes typischen Aggressionsausbrüchen und einem mysteriösen Ereignis, das Hoffnung auf mehr Magie in den nächsten Episoden gibt. Was ist toll? *'Chloe' Während man in Life Is Strange doch einige Zeit gebraucht hat, bis man Chloes liebenswerten Kern durch die harte Schale aus Trotz, Wut und Eitelkeit erkannt hat, kommt man ihr, diesmal als Protagonistin, jetzt viel schneller nahe. Die Gründe für ihre Stimmungsschwankungen sind meistens nachvollziehbar: Scrollt man durch die Text-Historie mit Max, bildet sich langsam ein Kloß im Hals und bei so manchem Kommentar von David will auch dem Spieler wohl am liebsten kurz die Hand ausrutschen. *'Dialoge' Wenn erwachsene Drehbuchautoren Dialoge für Teenager entwickeln, kann das schnell peinlich werden (Groovy!). Nicht so bei BtS – sowohl die gesprochenen Dialoge, als auch Text-Nachrichten und Social-Media-Kommentare, treffen den Ton der jungen amerikanischen Generation, der sich ja auch die europäische immer mehr angleicht. *'Rachel Amber'thumb|right|250px|Der Mythos wird Mensch: Rachel Amber und Chloe freunden sich an In LIS wurde Rachel Amber zu einer Art Heiligenfigur aufgebaut – umso besser, dass die glatte Fassade jetzt aufgebrochen und Rachel zu einem Mensch mit Gefühlen und Fehlern wird. Die Beziehung zwischen Rachel und Chloe ist tatsächlich vom ersten Moment an etwas besonderes und Flashbacks an die erste Liebe stellen sich ein, egal welche sexuelle Orientierung der Spieler haben mag. *'Graffitis' Ein nettes neues Feature, das Maxs Fotos aus LIS ersetzen soll. Statt Szenen mit der Kamera festzuhalten, verewigt Chloe sich in Form von provokanten Tags. An die melancholischen Polaroids kommt das Element zwar nicht heran, aber es macht trotzdem Spaß, sich stets nach geeigneten Flächen für einen kleinen Vandalismus umzuschauen. *'Musik' Wieder haben die Entwickler eine tolle Musikauswahl getroffen. Chloes Musikgeschmack hat etwas mehr edge als der von Max, ist aber auch sehr gefühlvoll und in jeder Szene perfekt auf die Protagonistin zugeschnitten. Alle Songs wurden von der Indie Folk Band Daughter extra für das Spiel komponiert. *'Referenzen' Für Fans des Originals haben die Entwickler einige Schmankerl in Form von Bildern, Personen und Zitaten eingestreut, die sich direkt auf Ereignisse von LIS beziehen. Man kann Before the Storm allerdings auch problemlos genießen, ohne den ersten Teil zu kennen. Was nervt? *'Chloe' Liegt in der Natur der Sache. Wie gesagt kann man ihr Verhalten und die trotzigen Sprüche diesmal besser nachvollziehen, aber das ändert nichts an der Tatsache, dass Menschen in der Pubertät sich nun mal häufig zu Emotionsbomben entwickeln. Und so mitreißend das auch oft sein mag - manchmal nervt es einfach. *'Backtalk' Ein besonderes Feature in Dialogen. Chloe kann sich mit einem verbalen Schlagabtausch entweder Vorteile verschaffen, oder sich noch tiefer in Schwierigkeiten reden. Eine ganz nette Idee, die zumindest in der ersten Episode noch nicht überzeugend umgesetzt ist, weil die „richtigen” Antworten aufgrund von bestimmten Hinweisen zu vorhersehbar, an sich aber nicht wirklich naheliegend sind. *'Keine Zeitreisen mehr.' thumb|right|250px|Aufgestaute Wut entlädt sich – und plötzlich brennt ein Baum. Eins der wichtigsten Elemente von LIS, sowohl inhaltlich als auch was das Gameplay angeht, fällt bei BtS weg. Die Zeit kann nicht mehr zurückgedreht und Handlungen daher nicht mehr ungeschehen gemacht werden. Das führt natürlich dazu, dass auf den einzelnen Entscheidungen mehr Gewicht liegt und die Spannung erhöht wird, doch als Spielelement vermisst man die Funktion trotzdem schmerzlich. Glücklicherweise deutet sich ja am Ende der ersten Episode an, dass wir es ab jetzt doch noch mit etwas übernatürlichem zu tun bekommen könnten... Wie ihr seht, ist die erste Liste um einiges länger als die zweite und Before the Storm für mich daher definitiv das Spielen wert. Wer von euch hat BtS schon ausprobiert und wie war der erste Eindruck?